Torn Between Choices
by l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos
Summary: Akatsuki centered, one of my OC with three men who adores her. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori. Alternate endings.
1. Fated Encounter

**Torn between choices**

Summary: Tsuki is a 16 year old girl who was kidnapped by Akatsuki, although at the end she joined them willingly. She has mysterious power… She's looking for her sister, Yume.

Main paring: SasorixTsukixDdeidaraxItachi (Tsuki in the center)

Alternate endings

A/N: I will mainly be focusing on the Akatsuki in this story…

**Chapter 1**

_Tsuki's POV_

I was attending school as per normal, annoyed at my teacher for making me sit in front of the class. 'Exam format? Like I care.' I glared at the idiot talking in front of the class; the bitch had been nagging for like thirty minutes, and did not allow us to do other things. Finally, it ended, and the next period's teacher came in. "Can I change place with you now?" Ranshuu asked me, who looked at her with a pair of bored onyx eyes. "I want to sit behind." Stating selfishly, as she only sat behind me. I wanted to text my friend without getting caught. She walked away, giving up. To be truthful, I am a person who does not care about other people's affair. I only care about myself, although I am not sure if I love myself. It's sad, but I do not know what love is. "Love, share, kindness" and "mercy" does not exist in my dictionary. I got bored and went to sleep, lying down on my blue desk.

Narrative

The teacher, Miss Uma, came in and started teaching Science. Tsuki was sleeping on her desk. She fell asleep almost immediately, for fatigue of last night caught up with her. Suddenly, a man wearing a white and black hoodie walked into the class.

_Unknown person's POV_

'What a stupid place… I hope leader-sama allows me to BOOM this place after my business is done, un.' I thought as I climbed the staircase to the second floor. "Excuse me, may I help you?" I heard a braid-haired short woman ask me. "Nothing, un." I answered her, not really interested in entertaining unnecessary people. "Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" I heard one girl whisper to her friend. "Yeah! Even though he have strange looking yellow hair." The other girl mumbled back and giggled. I have unnaturally sharp ears and keen eyesight, and yes I am bragging, so what? "I'm pretending I did not hear 'strange-looking yellow hair'. I know I'm hot, but I do not like boy-crazy bimbos." I stated smiling, not even looking at them. I started walking around the class, finally spotting my target, "Excuse me, but you cannot walk around as you like…" I heard the teacher say, bur chose to ignore her. I looked down on the girl I was supposed to take with me. Although I could not see her face, I could tell from the figure, hands and hair that she is indeed who I am searching for. I bend down and hooked her waist, gently placing her on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I did not want to hurt, nor wake the sleeping beauty. This makes my job simpler.

_Tsuki's POV_

I heard someone talking to the teacher. His voice seemed unfamiliar, so I assumed that he is not someone in the class. I paid no heed as I continued 'sleeping'. The idiots in my class mumbled something about the guy but U could not make out what. 'Most likely about how sexy or hot he is.' I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the guy said something about his hair and started saying shameless comments about himself, but I did not mind the last part at all. It was then the man (I assumed from his voice) grabbed me by my waist and placed me on his shoulder did I start to mind. To be actual, I was pissed. "Bye, un." I heard him announced and I just lifted my head. I glanced up at him, although it was difficult. "Who are you, what do you want, and where the _hell_ does you think you are taking me?" I asked the yellow-haired man bluntly. He looked at me, smirked and walked out with me still on his shoulder. I made no move to talk to him, although I can hear my teacher shouting at him, I figured keeping quiet would be better.

_Unknown person's POV_

'She's beautiful, not bad at all, un!' That was what came to my mind when I glanced down at the demanding girl. I kept a firm hold on her knees in case she tries something. 'It seemed I will not need to worry too much, she is obedient.' Another reason is that I do not wish to see her fall on her beautiful face.

_Tsuki's POV_

Suddenly the man stopped, making me open my eyes. I looked behind him and saw that there is a huge white bird, seemingly made of… Clay? I looked, bored at him and commented sarcastically, "You going to fly with that?" I raised a questioning eyebrow. What I did not expect was that he actually answered me. "Of course." My eyes widen a little by surprise for he smiled at me. Not a devilish grin, a goofy smile or an arrogant smirk; just a smile that you will offer others out of kindness.

Narrative

The handsome young man placed Tsuki gently on her feet, and introduced himself as Deidara. The gentle wind blew the hair out of his face and his left eye was obscured with a magnifier that allows him to see further and clearer. Tsuki looked at him, bored, as she looked at him quizzically. "Get on the bird, un." Deidara told Tsuki as she quietly walked over to the clay bird. "Not trying, I cannot reach." Tsuki eyed Deidara, annoyed. Deidara chuckled and got on the bird himself and offered his hand to Tsuki.

_Deidara's POV_

I placed the maiden gently on her feet. "My name is Ddeidara." I did not bother to ask her anything else, just telling her to get on my clay bird. I watched her as she walked over and could not help but noticed that she moves so elegantly and gracefully. She takes small steps and walks with her hands clasped in front of her, to keep them from swinging at her side. 'I wonder if she comes from a wealthy family, un.' I stopped checking her out when I noticed that she was looking at me with eyes that practically shouted "I'm annoyed!" "Not trying, I cannot reach." Yes, I realized that she is one with few words. So I got on the bird and offered her my hand, but she regarded it with a strange look. "What is it, un?" I asked her, arm tired from outstretching it for too long.

_Tsuki's POV_

I noticed that he has a… Mouth on his palm. "What is it, un?" He asked confused, his hand hanging a little. "Mouth…" I muttered, knowing well that he could hear me. "Oh…" He said dumbly, his other hand moving to scratch the back of his head. "Haha, sorry… I have forgotten about it. It is okay, I don't bite, un." He exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. I saw that _both_ his palms have a mouth on it. He offered me his hand, and I took it immediately. I must admit that he have an amazing strength though. He pulled me onto his clay bird effortlessly, placing me between his legs. Don't get it wrong, nothing of that sort.

A/N: I know that it is short… Sorry, but my wrist are hurting already…


	2. Getting to know you

A/N: Well, thank you to my first and only reviewer emorocks91 for well… Reviewing. Thanks to you I was able to continue this chapter, you motivated me a lot! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: …

**Chapter 2**

_Deidara's POV_

Unlike others, she does not think I'm a freak for having mouths on my hands. Judging from her expression, I may even say that she looked… Interested… She took my hand immediately after I assured her that I do not bite. I sat her in front of me as I asked her, "You don't mind sitting here right? Or do you prefer to sit behind me? Although I'm quite worried you might fall off if you do…" I trailed off unknowingly. 'When have I started to worry about others, un?' I asked myself. "It's fine." She told me. After I am ensured with her position, my clay bird took off into the blue azure sky.

Narrative

Along the way, neither talked. Deidara was not sure of what to say, and Tsuki was just quiet and uninterested. "Erm…" "Tsuki." Deidara smiled and continued on. "Right, Tsuki-san, why did you not feel surprised nor panicked when I literally 'kidnapped' you?" Deidara ask, his curiosity scratching at his insides.

"No point. I rarely feel surprise. It's stupid, I would never panic, I do not have a death wish." Tsuki explained after a short pause after Deidara asked his question. Deidara, on the other hand, was quite amazed at her answer. 'Wow… She's very strong…' "You're clever, un." Deidara commented as Tsuki leave it at that.

(Akatsuki Lair)

Finally, Deidara landed on the ground. "Tsuki-san, the one who seeks you is inside there." Tsuki merely nodded as she followed Deidara into the cave. Turning left and right, Deidara and Tsuki reached a dead end. The blonde then walked over to some random place and push on a rock. A cellar appeared and the raven-haired woman, together with Deidara walked into the darkness.

_Tsuki's POV_

'Not really surprising. Who will keep their secret hideout somewhere visible for enemies to infiltrate.' I followed him into the cellar and soon, light appeared out of nowhere. 'This is…' The walls were painted black with red clouds outlined with white. It has a big table enough to seat twenty people 

along with chairs. There are three bathrooms and a kitchen, a huge plasma screen was on the wall of the lair opposite of a few sofas. A long corridor was ahead, leading to a few bedrooms, all of different signs, although all are in red. The first door was carved with an origami flower; the second is a triangle within a circle. A hypnotic eye, the Uchiha family's symbol, a puppet, an explosion, a venus flytrap, a snake, a lollipop, a money sign, a sword and two more rooms without any carvings were ahead. I was quite amazed actually. Although it seems vacant, it had all the necessities. "Kind of… Nice." I muttered absently. Apparently, Deidara heard me and he started laughing. I looked at him and demanded, "Why are you laughing?" He just wiped the tears from his eye, apologized, and said while stifling his laughter, "You just said something that was not mean."

_Deidara's POV_

"Kind of… Nice." I heard her mumbled. For god knows what reason, I burst out laughing. Actually, I was afraid that she might get offended, but I could not stop myself. The way she said something that is actually not mean or indifferent looked like she just tasted poison, and she looked really cute. "Why are you laughing?" I could hear some wrath in her voice. I tried my best to suppress my laughter and after a while I succeeded. I wiped my tears and apologized profusely to her, before explaining myself. "You just said something that was not mean." I told her while stifling laughter. She narrowed her obsidian eyes to slits and turned away from me, murmuring a small 'humph'. 'Uh-oh… She's angry.' I was actually feeling a little guilty. I tried to walk in front of her, but she just keep turning away. I tried several times, but all the results were the same. 'She looks cute when she's angry too… Un.' Again, I was admiring her.

_Tsuki's POV_

"Humph." I harrumphed and turned my back towards Deidara. Well, a faint smile was actually plastered to my face. 'He meant that I was mean… He did not even know me for a day.' I turned away from him again and again as he kept trying to look at me. I hid my face from Deidara's view as I think that feeling is a weakness. I actually felt like smiling. 'He certainly Is the first apart from…' I felt that he stopped moving and found it strange, so I turned around to look at him. He was staring at me… I looked at him, waiting for him to do or say something, instead he just continued. I finally got fed up and decided to call out to him. "Deidara-san," I tried. Still no response. I decided to give up calling him and instead opted to slam my foot onto his.

_Deidara's POV_

'She's so pretty…' Inside, I was drooling. I did not notice that she had turned to look at me; I was too caught up in her beauty. "Deidara-san," Now my mind is hallucinating her calling out my name with that sweet voice and cute lips of hers… "Ouch!" I was suddenly snapped out of my dreamland by a sharp pain on my leg. I jumped around and when I finally settled down, I found the gorgeous woman staring at me with a brow raised. Well, she could have raised both but, let's say her fringe did not allow me to find out. "Eh…" I was too embarrassed to say anything, and I'm quite ashamed that I 

actually screamed, well, shouting out because of a mere pain. I was caught off guard and a little shocked… If not I would never commit such a sin that will make me want to bury my head like an ostrich. I blushed a little and looked at Tsuki with a sheepish smile. "Ah…Sorry, I was just… thinking." I saw her eyebrow raised again in disbelieve, but I was glad that she did not ask further. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

A/N: Sorry but I had to end here, I have school tomorrow and it's late! Again, please read and review!


	3. Introductions

A/N: Sorry that I had not updated. This a longer compared to my previous works. Please enjoy.

Also I did a few fix on grammar.

* * *

Narrative

Tsuki nodded as Deidara guided her to the end of the corridor. He took a left turn and at the end of the corridor was a big mahogany door. Deidara knocked on the door and reported, "Leader-sama, she's here."

**Tsuki's POV**

"Come in." A deep masculine voice answered from the other side of the door. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Deidara was signalling me to go in. Deidara had been so good to me that I nearly forgotten that he was the one who kidnapped me. _Nearly,_ being the keyword. I, Amemiya Tsuki, was never one to forget things. I placed on a stoic mask as I gripped the door handle with a dainty hand and slowly turned the doorknob. The room was creepy and when I entered the room, it gave me an eerie feeling. I closed the door quietly and leaned against it.

"Come here." I heard this "leader-sama" say again. I took small steps carefully and slowly towards him. I could, in the dark, managed to see his piercing eyes as I silently sat down in front of him. "Amemiya Tsuki, I assume." His voice sends a shiver down my spine. Not that I have anything that I fear; but this man is definitely not an ordinary man. The aura that he emits is totally different from that of Deidara's. It almost seems that, he is… sad? "Plenty of your thoughts," He snapped me from my trance as I muttered an apology.

Narrative

"I am Pein." "Leader-sama" said to Tsuki. Tsuki merely nodded her head and replied, "I'm sure you have a reason for bringing me here."

**Pein's POV**

"I'm sure you have a reason for bringing me here."I just sat still on my seat. I had not plan of replying her. For what seemed like a while, she asked again, this time demanding. "Since you are 'Leader-sama', may I ask, of what?" I realized that this girl is intelligent. "This organization is Akatsuki." I answered her question. "Let me guess, you want my ability, my bloodline trait." I was correct, she _is_ intelligent. "Join us." I told her simply. "Join you or kill me, am I right?" Another intelligent answer. "Alright then, since I have no fond memories nor thoughts of the _'Yamigakura'_(Hidden Village of Darkness)." She said without any tint of emotion or remorse, and almost immediate. "However, I have a question that you must answer." I looked at her, daring her to continue. "What is the aim of the Akatsuki?" Not only is she intelligent, but she have guts. "We want to rule over all the _shinobi_ countries." Tsuki nodded. "I accept." Frankly speaking, I was already taking a liking to this new girl as a new member.

**Tsuki's POV**

I feel extremely unnerved under his stare, but my expression, posture and speech did not betray me. As I spoke each sentence, I felt more relaxed. Until the last statement, I actually loosened up completely, not that I will let my guard down, not even a second. I vaguely saw him smirk – in this dark room – followed by: "Very well, Akatsuki welcomes your admittance." He extended a hand, and I shook it. "I will ask Sasori to show you around. If you have any questions, ask him. Also, I will be assigning your partners and missions soon. " I looked at him for a second, "I understand." With that, I exited the dark and creepy office.

Narrative

Tsuki stood outside the office, and almost immediately, a redhead that looked around twenty appeared. "I'm Sasori, follow." The boy informed the sixteen-year old that was waiting for him. "Tsuki." She replied, following the walking male.

**Sasori POV**

'I see that she have enough common sense to wait for me instead of running around by herself and get killed by other members who don't recognize her, not that I will let others wait.' I walked down the corridor and stopped at the second last room from the living room, the one that has a door that has no carving. "This shall be your room. By the end of this week, the craving shall be done, what do you prefer?" I asked the girl. "Five-pointed star. " Replying simply was her style I see. I nodded in understanding and told her that I will now introduce her to the other members. 'So far, she is quiet and pleasing to the eyes.' I would only admit that to myself though…

**Tsuki's POV**

I can see that Sasori is almost as quiet as myself and quite decent. I was wondering who my partner would be when a beautiful blue-haired girl came out of the first room. She has an origami flower on her head and a labret piercing. "This is Amemiya Tsuki, our new member." Sasori announced to the girl. She looked at me and smiled slightly. "Hello, I am Konan." Simple and sweet. I took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Now, if you will excuse me." Konan said politely and proceeded to what seems like Pein's office. I have also noticed that Sasori and Konan wore the same overcoat, the exact patterns of the wall. As if reading my mind, Sasori answered me, "The overcoat and this ring," he lifted his hand and showed me a purple colored ring with a kanji recognized as _Jewel_, "is part of the Akatsuki uniform. We also have another hat… "I nodded in understanding as I continue to follow Sasori into the living room and I did a double-take when I saw a man in a Venus fly-trap. "That's Zetsu." Sasori pointed out. "He's a cannibal." Sasori added, softer than usual. I guess he was trying to warn me.

"Okay…" I muttered as we past the kitchen. A man with a black cloth covering his nose and mouth looked up from his stack of cash in his hands which he was counting most probably with sinister eyes. "That's Kakuzu." I nodded and continued following him through a door that I did not notice before. The door seems like a secret chamber as the textile of it was the same as the wall. "This is where some of our members hang out." Sasori guided me through the door. 'How many members do they have exactly?' I kept this to myself. So far, I had met 6 members if Deidara is included. Sasori turned at the corridor and pushed aside the door to reveal a very tall man that reminds me of a shark and another shorter one that has his raven-like hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "This is Kisame," Sasori pointed to the blue man, "and that, is his partner Itachi." Sasori placed his hand by his side. "This room is used when you receive a mission and needs to discuss. The conference room." "This is our new member, Amemiya Tsuki." Sasori introduced me as I regarded them with a boring look. "Welcome, Tsuki-san." Shark man called out, I nodded in acknowledge. The Itachi guy just went back to what he was doing. 'Stuck-up much?'

**Sasori's POV**

I brought the girl around, she seemed quiet. 'She'll make a fine puppet.' I kept this to myself as leader will not be pleased if he got wind of it. I secretly smiled to myself mentally. "This room here is the weaponry." I pointed at the heavy door that is around the corner. "You will find your uniform in your room." "What the fuck!" I heard someone yell. I sighed, knowing well who it is. Tsuki looked the unknown room beside us, where the profanities came from, and turned to me with a raised elegant eyebrow, crossing her arms in a questioning manner. "That's Hidan, and he's inside the meditation room. If there's nothing important I suggest that you do not enter that room. Hidan has a short fuse." I explained. "He's the one that looks as if he drowned in hair gel." I added as an afterthought, and since when did I have a sense of humour?

**Tsuki's POV**

Sasori is a thinker, which is obvious for all to see. He's not annoying, and not a pain in the ass. 'He's also considerate….' "How many more members are there?" I finally opened my mouth. "Two," We were heading back to the main hall when he further elaborate. "They are out on a mission. I will tell them to introduce themselves when they are back." I was thinking about Deidara. Is he not a member? So far, all of them wore an overcoat, well, except for Pein who I can only catch a glance of his eyes, and Hidan whom I had not met. 'I doubt Deidara is one?' I thought to myself knowing full well I might never see him again. Of course, Konan, Kisame and Sasori seemed nice enough, but I still do not feel safe with so many strangers. "If you want to go out of the lair apart from mission purposes, tell someone." Sasori turned to me. Although not put in words, I know it was his way of saying that I am not trusted yet. "Fair enough." The feeling was mutual.

Narrative

Upon reaching the hall, Sasori lead Tsuki to her room and left. Tsuki was quite shock to realize that the room is totally different from the vacant rooms located around the lair. The bedroom has everything that one would need. The room itself was painted in silver, a dresser stood at the end of the room. The ground was a jade white colour, a king-sized bed with a wardrobe beside it, a big one. Tsuki went to the wardrobe, not at all surprised that it is filled with necessities instead of clothes. Although, when Tsuki explored further, she found that it is a walked in wardrobe. Inside was a variety of clothes: some suited for missions, a little of casual ones. On the other side were shoes, all sorts of shoes. On top was a shelf, placed with different accessories. Who knew that the Akatsuki led such a lavish life? She explored more, when she found that the room was connected to a personal study by a mere door. Tons of books could be found, and Tsuki was really glad that there were lots of paper and scrolls as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know it was pretty boring but I had to get the setting right and all. So until next time, please review!


	4. First Mission

**A/N**: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. However, I have decided now. In the week of either Sasori, Deidara or Itachi's birthday, I will get a chapter up. So, the next chapter will be around 6 months time. I will make it longer though… Sorry for the wait.

**Edit**: I re uploaded most of my chapters as there are some minor changes to cover my plot holes. I suck, I know.

**Beta-reader:** Sakura

**Tsuki's POV**

It's amazing, to say in the least. I found my Akatsuki uniform - just like Sasori said – on my red colored bed. I wondered, if all rooms were the same. I looked towards the door, and found a red envelope sitting under the door neatly, as I walked over to it, picked it up carefully like it was a frozen rose. I slid a fingernail under the sealing, and opened it. A note was found inside.

_Your new partner shall be Itachi. I am assuming that you will get along well with him. I will be assigning Kisame to Tobi temporarily. If you prefer to work alone, prove yourself worthy.  
Leader, Pein._

'Great…' Not really happy to get that prick; but he was quiet at least. Since I do not have any missions now, I might as well stay in the study room to do some writing or drawing. What seems to be imperfect is that the room lacked a window… Although… It's underground. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 16:12. It had been almost two hours since I was 'invited' here. I sighed and waltzed to the study room, picking up a book written by Natsuo Kirino and started reading.

It was around 18:00 that I stopped reading. I stretched and yawned, covering my mouth. _'Knock, knock'_ Knocking issued from my door. 'That person must be knocking quite loudly for me to be able to hear it…' I got off from my seat and quickened my pace, almost jogging to the door. I discovered the one who was practically trying to tear down my door. It was a man with a child-like behaviour, judging from the way he stuck his ear to the door. He looked strange enough, wearing the Akatsuki coat and an orange swirly mask. Only his right eye was not covered, but it was barely visible. Somehow, he reminded me of a giant lollipop.

"Hello Tsuki-chan! Tobi is here to welcome Tsuki-chan!" The hyper boy… I mean, male, practically yelled. I twitched at the 'chan', trying not to cringe from his loud outburst, and looked at him annoyed. "Thank you. Can you stop shouting?" I asked, not trying to be polite. "Oh! Tobi is sorry… Tobi is just excited that Tobi has a new friend." This man, seemingly named Tobi apologized. Was he attempting to be adorable? I had no idea… "It's okay." I told him coldly. "Tobi likes Tsuki-chan!" I could not tell if he was sincere or just a façade that he puts on.

"TOBI!"

Narrative

Deidara was back on his mission with Tobi, when Tobi ran off somewhere while Deidara had to answer to his call of nature. He went inside the first toilet and found that it was stuffed with toilet papers, giving off an appearance of a huge white mountain. It was, in other words, congested. Cursing his luck, he ran off to the second toilet to find that it was locked. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath and went to the third and last toilet. Fortunately, it was not messed up like the first nor inaccessible like the second. After he done whatever he wanted to, Deidara tried to flush the toilet, and realized that it was stuck. Upon closer inspection, the bottom of the toilet bowl was filled with chewing gums. An anime vein popped on his temple and he burst, "TOBI!"

**Deidara's POV**

'Damn that stupid Tobi!' I was furious beyond hell, when will that immature ass stop his lame jokes? "Deidara-senpai called?" Tobi-moron stood outside the toilet. "Why the hell did you conges-" I was screaming at Tobi at first, but trailed off when I saw my angel standing behind him. 'What… My? Anyway… So she had been accepted. I thought I would never see her again…' I was delighted. My heart was overflowing with joy and bubbling with excitement. Okay, I realize I got poetic all of a sudden."Tsu-Tsuki-san." I managed to stutter out. It had only been a few hours, I know, but I missed her. Why am I turning into a lovesick puppy anyway? I had completely forgotten about the trouble that Tobi created.

**Tsuki's POV**

"Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara. Although I hardly hear him. 'Deidara…' I never did expect that I would see him again. Who knows, he could only be an underling of the Akatsuki… However, I was proven wrong when he appeared in front of me, donned in the Akatsuki cape. 'So… He is indeed a member of the Akatsuki,' "Deidara-san." I called him as he seemed to finally snap out of his trance. "Tsuki-san… Sorry… I was unable to believe my eyes for a moment there." The tone of his gentle approach turned to a goofy one. I looked at him questioningly. "I was prepared that you might lose your life when you came here with me…" Deidara grinned at me, and his cheeks pinked. Was he blushing? "Oo~ Deidara-senpai, you're bl-" "Well then, welcome, Tsuki-san, un." He punched Tobi out of the way before he could finish his sentence, sending him flying. He was walking towards me, and I was too preoccupied with the flying Tobi with a slightly agape mouth when he pulled me into a hug. "Dei-Deidara…" Dropping the honorific as I was too startled, I felt heat rushing upwards. I was not prepared, but it felt sinfully right for some reason…

**Deidara's POV**

I did not know why but I had a sudden urge to hug her, and I did just that. Maybe I was… Relieved? Mentally, not what I just did in the toilet, mind you. In my embrace, I felt her stiffen. Guess she was uncomfortable with body contacts. "Dei-Deidara…" I could feel her body heat seeping through my clothes, and she seemed so fragile in my arms. She relaxed a little and I felt her small hands touch my back. I hesitantly let go of her as I face her with a slight smile on my face. "Tobi is scared of Deidara-senpai!" Tobi miraculously made it back as he hid behind Tsuki, holding her shoulder. "Tobi! Let go of her, un!" I bellowed, angry at his actions.

**Tobi's POV**

Deidara was getting jealous over the fact that I'm touching her, but I was quite amused to see him getting lovesick over a little girl. I put on my mask again, "Tobi is sorry!" I let go of her just to see how Deidara would react, and as I expected, his facial expression relaxed. "Deidara-senpai, Tobi thought you wanted to see me?" I said stupidly, putting on the innocent act even though I knew Deidara was referring to my 'masterpiece'. Something seemed to click in his head and he replied, "The toilet, you idiot! What have you done, un!" I was smiling as I explained dumbly. "Tobi wanted to make Mount Stinky and Gummy Pipe!" In actual fact, I just wanted to piss the members off; it was so much fun. I was actually amazed that none of them had discovered it before Deidara. The wonders of the Akatsuki members and their bladders…

**Tsuki's POV**

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Deidara was angry. I never realized that he had a temper… Tobi is not that stupid… Although he covered it really well. The way he held my shoulder contradicted his childish behaviour. His hold was firm and strong, not weak and shaky like a child's. It gave him away… 'I need to be more aware of him…' Deidara smacked Tobi on the head as he apologized profusely to the blonde that smacking him over and over again. "Tsuki-chan! Please help me!" I heard him plead as I pried Deidara off him.

"This is your last warning, un! Next time I'll blow your sorry ass up!" He pointed at Tobi, shouting. "You better clear the toilets and unlock the damn door, too!" Deidara ordered as Tobi slumped in defeat. "Sorry Deidara-senpai. Tobi will not do it again!" Tobi begged, pulling on Deidara's cloak from his position on the ground. Deidara comically kicked Tobi as the latter rolled away screaming. "Are you sure you should do that?" I asked warily, glancing at Deidara who was folding his arms across his chest and facing away from the fallen Tobi. "_Daijyobu_, Tobi is always like that, un." Deidara said cheerfully.

I opened my eyes as I sat up on my bed, long ebony hair pooling around the bed sheets. I pushed the blanket out of the way as I sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side. Lifting my white, ankle-length nightgown, I moved towards the dresser. Running the comb through my hair with a black brush that was on the table, I repeated the process, only this time I found myself in front of the wardrobe. Grabbing a white _koshimaki_, a cerulean _furisode_, and a purple belt for securing the outer skirt, I dressed myself and finished with tying the pearl head dress strung to a string onto my forehead.

Once outside, the atmosphere of the corridor and rooms reminded me that it was still early. 'No one has woken up yet.' I presumed, proceeding to the bathroom. It was after I was finished freshening up that I realized that Sasori was standing at the kitchen counter; making a glass of… Milk? I had my suspicion that he heard me, and I was proven right when he turned to look at me. Giving him a once over – he was wearing blue jeans, a long-sleeved black hoodie with some white – I decided, he looked good. My eyes widen a fraction; did I just compliment him? Yeah, he did not hear it alright, but I felt embarrassed. It was only, what? My second day here? The power of the _bishounens_…

'Keep yourself together...' I mentally slapped myself as I acted nonchalant, walking towards the counter, greeting Sasori. The Akatsuki is sure making me do some strange things. I couldn't help but wonder; did they cast a spell on me? "You're up early." It was a statement. Apparently, he was always the earliest riser. "I slept early. You?" I replied, not turning from what I was currently doing. Sasori, on the other hand, had finished his glass of milk. "I don't sleep." The door closed. Shrugging, I started on making breakfast.

**Itachi's POV**

It was 6:00. Taking steps towards the kitchen, I saw the newcomer standing beside the stove. She wore something traditional. The _yukata_ reached the floor, and her hair was as usual, curled at the end, reaching her calf. Suddenly, she stiffened, turning around. Her body relaxed when her red eyes met mine. 'Wait… Red?' It was indeed, red. I am sure that her eyes were black the day before. When she turned away, I noticed something different on her face. Under her right eye where it was not covered with her fringe, was a small black circle, followed by a star, and lastly a strip where it ended just above her jaw. She seemed to have noted my probing eyes and faced me with a slight frown. I ignored her as I strode away.

**Tsuki's POV**

'What is he looking at?' I thought to myself when I saw the almighty Uchiha Itachi. 'This reminds me, he's my new partner…' Deeply exhaling, I continued making sushi. Who knew that the Akatsuki lived in such luxury? The refrigerator and cabinets were packed with food. It was an interesting fact.

**Deidara's POV**

Yawning loudly as I awoke, I peered at the clock on the nightdress beside my bed. The second hand ticked, signalling that the first second of 7:04 had just begun, and passed. I rolled on my stomach, covering my head with the red pillow. 'Tsuki…' My thoughts flew back to yesterday.

_x.x Flashback x.x_

"_Deidara-san," An angelic voice penetrated my thoughts. I craned my neck and saw Tsuki behind me. "The uniform, do I have to wear it every day?" I looked her from head to toe, taking in her sailor fuku and long checker pleated skirt. "The black one you are wearing now?" I was confused. "No. The Akatsuki overcoat." She replied flatly, pointing at my cape. "Oh, this…" I flushed, embarrassed at my misunderstanding. "Nope, you may, but we normally wear it only when there is a new member or when we go out on a mission." She turned around, and stopped, turning her head to so that I can only see her long curled eyelashes and nose. "Arigatou, Deidara." She had dropped the honorific, "No problem, Tsuki." I addressed her the same way as she went into her room._

_x.x End of Flashback x.x_

"Tsuki…" I tried her name on my tongue. Strangely, her name felt like honey on my lips. I hopped off my bed happily, tying all of my shoulder length hair into a high ponytail with my purpled-nail fingers. I threw on a black sweatshirt and baggy blue pants, and then rushed to the toilet to carry out my morning ritual.

I saw Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Kisame and Tsuki sitting at the table. It was then I noted that all of them were eating the same thing. It's sushi… 'Who made breakfast for everyone?' It clicked. Tsuki must be the one who made them! Sitting down on the chair beside her, I greeted. "Morning, un." I was in a ridiculously good mood. However, it soured when I realized that the weasel was sitting next to Tsuki, too. I received a few greetings from the other members around the table. "Good morning, Deidara." I heard the whispered greeting as she placed different sushi onto a porcelain plate and pushed it towards me. Since I was sitting on her left, I couldn't see her face due to her long bangs not unlike mine. 'Itachi, lucky bastard.' "Thanks, un."

**Tsuki's POV**

'It's… Deidara…' I watched from the corner of my eye as Deidara treaded pass me, occupying the seat beside me. "Morning, un." I softly whispered good morning to him after the greetings ceased and offered him a plate of food. From what I experienced, they don't normally share breakfast together. None of them helped themselves with the food – with the exception of Hidan – until I offered them some. "This is really good!" Kisame burst out, and I shyly avoided eye contact with the shark-like man. That got everyone talking. Itachi donned himself with a sleeveless turtleneck in dark blue and long black pants. Konan was wearing a pretty short-sleeved grey dress that has a collar and ends just below the knee, fastened by a white belt. Hidan wore a long-sleeved collar shirt and black long pants. There was a necklace with the same symbol on his door and have three buttons undone. Kisame was wearing a T-shirt under his unzipped green jacket and denim ripped jeans. "Tsuki, thanks for the meal." Konan politely washed the utensils and left the table. In contrast, Hidan just rudely left. 'It's better than him cussing at me…'

**Kisame's POV**

Am I delusional or is the tension a little thick around here… I quickly murmured my thanks and left the table. 'Seems to me that Itachi and Deidara have something for the new girl, huh? Interesting.'

**Itachi's POV**

I have a feeling that Deidara is cursing away at me in his mind… It was a great meal after so many years away from Konoha. It gave me a homely feeling; not that I will openly admit it. Also, her relationship with Deidara is… Different somehow.

_x.x Flashback x.x_

_I sat down at the table, drinking my coffee quietly. The strong scent of black coffee wafting throughout the kitchen. The girl sat down beside me, offering me some sushi. "You want some, Itachi-san?" I nodded, taking up her offer. It was a while when Konan joined us at the table. "You two don't mind me." She smiled politely, gently settling into a chair. "Help youself." Tsuki signaled for her to taste the pieces of sushi on the table."Konan-san, pretty dress there." Tsuki commented with a straight face. The blue-haired woman looked surprised for a moment, "Thank you." She regained her smiling face. Kisame chose this time to appear. "Sushi?"Kisame raised an eyebrow. I bet he was reminded of himself. "May I?" Despite his rough exterior, Kisame knew when to be polite even though he didn't look like it. He placed a hand on the chair beside Konan. "Please do, Kisame-san." He was about to take a seat when the man with a potty mouth arrived. He took the seat without a word and proceeded to wolf down the sushi. Tsuki peered at him form under her eyelashes and resumed what she was doing. "So you're the new bitch?" She looked annoyed for a second, but nodded anyway. "I'm betting that you're Hidan." Hidan smirked, "Hell yeah."_

_x.x End of Flashback x.x_

She called him Deidara. Hmph, unnecessary emotions will only get themselves killed. I stood from the table as I left the kitchen.

Narrative

Tsuki and Deidara were left alone. None of them spoke, as if fearing to break the silence. Tsuki, of course, was comfortable in this kind of atmosphere; Deidara on the other hand, being a little more garrulous, found it unbearable.

"Tsuki," Said girl turned to look Deidara in the eye, as the pretty boy scrutinizes her. 'She looks dissimilar somehow.' Deidara was racking his brains when the imaginary bulb lit up. He snapped his fingers and Tsuki looked at him expectantly. "Your eyes… Are you wearing contacts, un?" Deidara was proud about the fact that he solved the 'mystery'. "No, I _was_ wearing contacts."

Deidara nodded, and grabbed Tsuki's chin without a second thought. Tsuki's cheeks tainted pink. Deidara examined the black markings, tracing it with his unoccupied index finger. She shuddered. He was snapped out of his stupor by the slight action and he immediately released his hand. He was panicking, and twirled away from the baffled girl. "I'm sorry… I-" He was cut off halfway when Tsuki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Deidara, look at me." She persuaded the blonde as he turned around slowly. "These markings are the evidence to my heritage and status." He felt like a child under her unwavering gaze. He nodded dumbly, as the cat has caught his tongue momentarily. He soon recovered as he thought of the question that he had wanted to ask for so long. Well, since the day before, anyway.

"Who is your partner, un?" He was getting excited for specific reasons. "Itachi-san." She answered disheartened, disappointment lacing her voice. "I see…" All traces of excitement burst like a bubble. "Tsuki?" He was amazingly expressive for a ninja; his face lit up. She tilted her head slightly, beckoning him to continue. 'She looks cute…'

He blushed unwillingly. The black-haired girl got even more perplexed, as the man across from her was blushing for God-knows-what reason. Her brows met. "You want to go out?"

**Tsuki's POV**

'Out?' "Out?" I repeated aloud, as he elaborated. "Yeah, out. Somewhere else, you know!" He suggested. I was about to answer when someone called out, and I recognize the cold voice as Itachi's. The epitome of a ninja: Uchiha Itachi. He handed me an envelope. Deidara took a glimpse and I looked at him. Both of our brows touched, and our attention was back to the small envelope in my hand.

_Proceed to Amegakure with Itachi. Kill Byakuma. Target was once a member of "Seven Legendary Mist Swordsmen". You will leave at 9:00._

_Leader, Pein._

'What was it with the leader and letters? Can't he just announce it personally or something?'

The thought was soon dismissed as I was reminded that I will not fail my first mission. I took my cell phone out, it read 8:07. I need to make the preparations now. "Deidara, it's a promise." He stared at me with wide eyes, and the scene was adorable. He grinned. "Alright, un!" I ambled off, heading to my room for the necessary preparations.

Narrative

Tsuki walked quietly into her room, the usual edgy feeling – or in some other's case, excitement - most people will experience before an assassination mission did not affect her at all. She was anticipating homecoming, as she could leave this stuffy place for a reason other than missions. Another reason that she had told herself was stupid, was that she found Deidara intriguing. Were killers supposed to act like goons?

She opened her wardrobe, picking something more suitable for missions. Fishing out a black halter, she placed it on. Finding a black mini skirt that has a slit up the left side, she wore it and slipped on black fishnet stocking that was only meant for the left leg. With a holster taking the place on the bandages around her right thigh, she pulled on boots there were of different length. Wrapping bandages around her left upper arm and covering her right arm with a black arm-warmer, she painted her nails purple like the rest of the members. Almost finishing, she strapped on a waist pouch. Lastly, she draped the Akatsuki cloak over herself, buttoning up all the way. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 8:38.

Leaving her room, she knocked quietly on Konan's door and asked about the weaponry. "Just undo the seals on the door. You know how to, right?" The long-haired woman lowered her head, then back up. "I do not know basic skills, although I can fight and remember the usage of weapons and techniques that I learned when I was young."

Konan led Tsuki to the designated destination, "This is the illusionary seal. You need to dispel the _genjustsu_, and concentrate the chakra to your hands, making the seals of 'ram, hare, hare, bird, dragon, bird, hare' and you may open the door. Konan demonstrated once, and stepped aside. Tsuki occupied the space where Konan stood, and followed the instructions given. The door opened with a click. "Wonderful, Pein had good insights indeed." The younger woman gave a quiet susurration, "Thanks."

Picking some _shurikens_, a chakra-reaction crescent moon-shaped boomerang, two _katanas_ and some _kunais_, the beautiful woman strapped the _katanas_ to her waist. Placing all the _kunais_ and _shurikens_ in their designated positions, she used her chakra and created a barrier over the boomerang. It changed the ivory boomerang into a snow white color; she fastened it in her hair, determined to make the lethal weapon look nothing less than a simple hair accessory.

**Tsuki's POV**

I fished my cell phone from my pouch, and looked at the time on the screen. 8:56, it read. I made my way to the living room and saw that it was still only 8:58. Waiting a little – the clock ticked 9:00 – Itachi was beside me. It appears that he used some sort of teleportation _jutsu_. "This is yours." He opened his palm, and a lone ring sat on the middle. I took the ring between my index and thumb, slipping it onto the pinky on my right hand. It held the kanji _Sta_" on it. The background of the ring was black, and the character was in white. "Let's go." Itachi announced as he strode pass me, out of the room.

I saw that he made a few hand signs, and I memorized it. The _genjutsu_ was dispelled as the Uchiha lit a light with a fire technique. He preserved it in his hand as said man walks down a few different paths, making turns, and finally stopping. The light source was gone; all that was left is a wisp of smoke – although I can't possibly see it in such darkness. Itachi did something, most probably an unsealing _jutsu_, and light appeared.

Narrative

The older Uchiha and Tsuki made their way out of the entrance, and Itachi covered his face with the Akatsuki hat. The sharingan user handed Tsuki the hat - which she received disdainfully – and spoke in that maliciously cold tone of his. "Amegakure is thirty miles northwest from here. Can you do teleportation?" He had his back facing her. "No. Teach me." It was not a request, much less a question. She was demanding that the cold Uchiha teach her. Making eye contact, the man smirked. Hands were in a blur, it was so fast that normal people will not catch it. The speed was inhumane. However, Amemiya Tsuki was not exactly normal. Itachi focused the chakra to his legs – Tsuki felt a presence behind her.

She stood her ground, not at all deterred by his sudden appearance. In a heartbeat's time, their situation was reversed. He was surprised, indeed, at her display of potential. Getting further away from her, he deadpanned, "In order to travel a long distance, you need to concentrate more of your chakra to your feet." The only acknowledgement was a nod, and the place where they once stood, was vacant. The journey of a week was shortened to two hours.

**(Amegakure)**

"He should be around here." They were getting stares from villagers, but those that actually recognized their uniform had rushed to inform their leader without hesitation. The Village of Rain does not take kindly to intruders, especially not Akatsuki. "Finish it within a day," Itachi was no longer there. The beautiful woman ambled into a dark alley, and a ten-year old girl got out instead.

**Tsuki's POV**

I decided to ask around, as I do not know anything else apart from his name. It was a chore, but I eventually located his residence – It seemed that he was quite famous with the older folks. It was an abandoned hut. Knocking on the door, a man around thirty appeared. "Hello sir, are you Byakuma-san?" The tone was sweet, as I revealed my missing tooth. "Yes, how can I help you?" He kneeled down, and placed his hand on my crown. "You need to go, orders." The once sweet voice turned cold as the place where the child once stood was replaced with a taller and older woman.

"Why you!" He bellowed and leapt from his position to take up a space on the barren land. He did a few signs and a huge sword erupted from the land and fixated itself into his hand. Without any word, my _katanas_ were in the place where they belonged – My hands.

Narrative

The double _katana_ were gripped firmly in her hands, and her stature was firm. Byakuma gave a cry that sounded like the roar of a tiger as he soared towards Tsuki, his aqua-blue shoulder-length hair billowing in the wind. Metal clashed, but the spark from the friction disappeared as soon as it came. The Amemiya parried his sword that he held with both hands single-handedly, the blue katana emitting a force that wasn't to be reckoned with. Lightning coursed through Byakuma, and he was deflected, making him skid two meters backwards. He knelt on the ground, numb from the attack. Before the sword struck him, he dissolved into the ground.

'Earth clones?' Byakuma was behind her, his sword trying to get a taste of the beauty's blood. "Too slow!" He hollered, as the right _katana_ of Tsuki met his blade halfway. He merely turned her head to the side and looked at him from the corner of her right eye. He was immobilized, as the blood red eye sucked his soul into them. His appendages would not obey, and he seemed frozen to an onlooker's eye.

The next moment, the dust around him unsettled as he landed unceremoniously among them. A clean slit could be seen on his throat, as he lay on the ground with eyes wide opened.

Moments later, her partner found Tsuki beside the corpse, gazing at the azure sky. 'She's efficient.' He was impressed with her ability to accomplish a mission so quickly - faster than himself. Tsuki faced him, "Finished already?" He stated, knowing how futile that question is. However, she still nodded. "Let's head back." "His body?" She questioned, not having prior experience about these things. Without a word, he did a summoning jutsu, and the giant crow disappeared with the body. "Kuro will hand the corpse to the bounty collector."

'Normally it would take Kisame and I five to eight hours to complete such a mission, yet this girl, took him down so easily within three hours. She's someone I need to be wary about.' Itachi narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the girl behind him. "Let's go before the _Ame_-_nin_ comes."

**Tsuki's POV**

Itachi and I made our way back to the hideout. It was around 16:00, my partner used some _jutsu_ to open the entrance. I was met with many surprised faces when we reached the main hall. I tossed it to the back of my mind as we approach the office. First, we had to hand in our report to Pein. "Completed already?" Pein bore his eyes into me. "It was successful." The man beside me answered. "It was unexpectedly… Fast." He seemed to be trying to read my soul. I refused to let him intimidate me.

"Tsuki-san killed Byakuma." I was kind of shocked to say. With the calibre of Byakuma, that was fast? Were the Akatsuki weaker than they seem? It escaped me that the comment from Itachi was actually… Complimenting.

Narrative

Apparently, Pein was pleased with the results of the mission. However, it disturbed Pein to no end. If she decided to betray the Akatsuki, she will become a huge obstacle to them. He needed to ensure her loyalty to the Akatsuki. He dismissed Itachi and Tsuki, and stared at their retreating figure.

"Tough chick, huh?" A voice could be heard from the darkness. "Indeed, she could be a huge asset to the Akatsuki." The masked figure grinned and vanished. Pein was once again left alone. Maybe he could make her go on solo missions somehow.

**A/N:** I hope this actually shows my apologies towards the readers. It's around 5000 words, more than what I normally wrote. Much more. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little late. I had not realized that Deidara's birthday was on the fifth so I only started on it around the tenth. I also need to get this revised by my beta-reader, so sorry again for being one-two days late!

By the way, should I switch to narrative? The POVs are I, Me, Myself, Mine, I'm getting so annoyed by the lack of… Flow of sentence? Either way, Sakura thinks that narrative would be good, but POVs show more emotions. Drop a hint?

P.S Please, please, please… Don't just put this on alert and not review, it makes me really sad. So, please review!


	5. Laughter

Beta-reader: Hotaru Imai Sakura

**Tsuki's POV**

First thing on my mind, I have to look for Deidara. After all, I did promise him. I knocked on his door and waited for a minute. Soon, someone opened the door - but it was not Deidara. A swirly lollipop blocked my view and I soon realise that it's – "Tsuki-chan finished her mission already?" Tobi asked, scratching his head. "Why are you in Deidara's room?", a frown marred my features, as I pointedly ignored his question. This man is not trustable. "Ah, Deidara-senpai told Tobi to get his exploding clay. Why is Tsuki-chan ignoring Tobi?" He did an overly dramatic gasp, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Tsuki-chan doesn't like Tobi?" I started wondering if I'm too suspicious… "No. I don't. Can you tell me where Deidara is now?" The apology sounded sincere, however, I wasn't. It seemed that he brought it though – "Hai! Deidara-senpai is with Sasori-senpai in Tobi's room!"

My eyes narrowed just a friction. Walking three rooms down, I repeated the ritual. "No Sasori-danna, not there!" I strained my ears. Of course, eavesdropping wasn't good, but I was really curious as to what they are engaging in. "Then where do you suggest? Here?" "No, Sasori-danna, un!" A groan followed followed by the sound of wood scrapping against the floor. "No you don't Deidara! You know I hate waiting!" Sasori growled, "No way! It's too hard!" Heat engulfed my face. 'Just what in the seven seas are they doing?!' There was a 'clank', and I covered my face in embarrassment. 'They wouldn't happen to be… Are they?' I figured that they won't be able to hear me even if I knocked again. Without a second thought, I pushed open the door. 'Let's hope nothing nasty is going o-' Is that Sasori on top of Deidara?! It looked as if he was pinning Deidara to the bed. Without another word, I turned a hundred-and-eighty degrees and close the door behind me. 'What _was _that?' I started praying that they didn't notice my existence. Apparently, luck was not on my side. The door burst open behind me and slammed shut.

**Deidara's POV**

Sasori and I finally came to an agreement that Art could be eternal and fleeting, thus I started teaching him how to make clay sculptures and him teaching me how to control puppets. Glancing at his hand… What is that exactly? He pinched another part of it – "No, Sasori-danna, not there!" His brows furrowed and he looked at me with drooping eyes, "Then where do you suggest, here?" He deliberately crushed the only decent part which could have been identified as a wing. Back to the starting point. "No, Sasori-danna, un!" A groan escaped. He looked at the puppet I was currently destroying, and immediately pounced on me, making me lose my balance and fall backwards onto the bed. The damn bed made a screeching sound that could deafen me, un! "No you don't Deidara!" I looked at the completely destroyed puppet in his hands, which he had snatched from me. "You know I hate waiting!" That reminds me, where the hell did that idiot Tobi go?

_Flashback_

"I hate waiting, you know that. Tobi better be fast, and you better not mess up my puppet."

_End of Flashback_

He glanced at the puppet and back to me. Uh oh, he's going to lecture me for messing up his precious puppet. "No way! It's too hard!" I yelled – rather than waiting for him to start his lecture I might as well defend myself first. I swept blindly at the drawer beside the bed, succeeding in making the blue vase shatter on the ground. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Tsuki. She looked horrified, and after that all I could remember was a slam. … Was she hoping for us to not notice? For Art's sake we aren't in Akatsuki for no reason! Sasori got off immediately, and we looked at each other, contemplating our next step.

The door opened, and Sasori grabbed her left hand, and me, her right, and dragged her into the room. She wouldn't scream, it's not in her. The close slammed shut behind us. The explanation took quite some time, but it was all worth it when she started laughing.

She looked so beautiful. Her left hand across her stomach and her right covering her mouth. She was mesmerizing, looking like a Goddess, the Goddess of Beauty. I was captivated by her loveliness as I could only stare at the laughing beauty in awe.

**Sasori's POV**

She laughed. First time since she became an Akatsuki, she laughed. Well, it had only been a day, but I could see that laughter is a rare occurrence when it involves her. I couldn't help but think that she looks gorgeous and absolutely breath-taking. Her voice is like a chime, and it sounded like a tingling bell. She is beautiful, absolutely beautiful… 'She would make the most beautiful puppet…' Glancing at Deidara, I could see that he was awestruck. That idiot…

**Tsuki's POV**

Am I dreaming? … I'm actually laughing! So many years, and the only times that I actually cracked a smile was in the presence of my dear younger sister. Did the two of them actually made me laugh? … I really am getting soft. Though I gained control of my mouth - they were still looking as if I'm an alien. "Well?" Did Deidara just… Jumped? It must be my imagination… Sasori, on the other hand, cleared his throat. "Deidara," The façade was back. Pink tinted his cheeks. "Where are we going?" He looked confused for a second, "Oh!" He smiled and grabbed my wrist and got out of the room, leaving Sasori alone in the room with a bored look adorning his features.

Narrative

"Deidara?" Tsuki asked Deidara, confused as of where he is bringing her. There was no protest from the young woman though. The door of the Akatsuki base cracked open – However, Deidara took a different turn, opposite to the one Itachi took. Unlike Itachi, Deidara could not perform fire Jutsus, so he carried a light source with him – Basics of a ninja. The long-haired beauty was curious as to where it led to, though she kept her cool. Light illuminated from the exit, and Tsuki had to cover her eyes to get it to adjust to the sudden change exposed to her sensitive retina. A majestic view greeted her: A huge grassland atop of a cliff. Deidara gave her a toothy smile as he explained that it was his favourite special spot. A rare smile made its way up her face as she kissed Deidara on the cheek. "Arigatou."

**Deidara's POV**

She smiled – at me! My heart fluttered, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. … Damn I'm turning into a lovesick schoolboy! She leaned towards me – What is she going to do? Something soft grazed my cheek… Tsuki's kissing me! Oh my Kami I'm going to heaven! The tickling in my stomach got worse. I am certain that my face resembles a tomato now! The feeling stayed even when she drew back. "Arigatou." She sat down on the lush green grass. A look of content was present on her face, and I took a seat right next to her, silently cheering for I was the one who invoked such emotions.

A/N: Ee… I shall end it here. Please review?


	6. First Kiss

**Beta-reader**: Hotaru Imai Sakura

**A/N:** Hi~ Minna-san, I'm back! Well, kind of. Since this chapter is a birthday gift – Though belated – for Sasori-sama. So there will be more SasorixTsuki interaction in this chapter. (Well, that's just a coincidence though.) I made this quite long, so sorry for the wait!

I made quite a few significant changes to this part of the story.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

I was really happy that Deidara brought me to bask among the nature. It's my paradise on Earth.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As I ran away from the orphanage with my markings sealed, hoping to find my sister – Yume – who was adopted by a rich family, people sneered and shunned me, for I had unusual silver hair and red eyes. This was not the world that I belonged in, thus I looked like a freak to all around me._

_The world outside the ninja province never knew that it existed, though I was carried to this foreign world together with my sister through a black hole that roamed the world at a rapid speed every moment – and we were just unlucky enough to get caught up in the kamikaze-like incident. Even though I had desperately searched for my dear sister, for days and months, I could not find a semblance of her. I had survived long on my own, but how many moons more can an eight-year old hold out by herself? It was soon winter, and I collapsed in the snow._

_When I woke up, I found myself in a torn down house. There was a man, a woman and three teenage boys looking down at me in curiosity. I felt dizzy and weak, but I was grateful. They gave me food and nursed me back to health, but that was when my nightmare began. I had my rest for a night, but was woken by someone shoving my head. "Wake up you pig!" I immediately sat up, shocked by the sudden contact. I stared ahead, and realized that it was the woman who took me in._

_"You didn't think that I would let you live here for free, did you?" She snarled as I climbed off the bed. She instructed me to mop the floor, clean the furniture, do the laundry, clear the rubbish and cook the meals. However the family did send me to school in case the neighbour's tongues wagged. It would seem strange that I didn't run away, but with my body, I won't be able to look for my sister. It was then I regretted running away from the orphanage. However, what can you expect? I was just eight, I didn't consider that much. Therefore, I lived that way for five years._

_However, my worst nightmare had just begun, when I started blooming - like what people would say – that the three brothers took notice of me._

_Due to my queer hair color and unusual eyes, the family dyed my hair black and told me to wear contact lenses in order to not attract attention to themselves. Then I looked as normal as any other humans out there._

_In my short thirteen years of life, I experienced fear for the second time – the first being when I was separated from my sister. The eldest of the three brothers, Ryoza, suddenly hugged me from behind while I was sweeping the floor. His hand made its way down onto my thigh when I broke myself from his grasp, dropping the broom on the ground._

_Like a predator, he cornered me. I could still remember the cold walls that I backed up against. After that, all I could remember was how everything went red and the sound of his body falling on the ground._

_He was the first victim of mine. From the amount of job I did each day and how I secretly trained whenever no one is looking, his corpse was weightless as I buried him in the backyard. The house and I were clean by the time the rest of the family were back. They thought that he had just left for a short vacation as he was pretty rebellious for his age._

_However, when he didn't return after a few months, they blamed me for bringing bad luck to their household. No one ever did notice the freshly upturned soil in the backyard._

_The woman died when she became too worried over her son's disappearance and got taken away by a sudden cardiac arrest. I planned to continue living there until I was chased off. After all, I did cause the misfortune of the family, directly or indirectly. However, that thought was soon banished when the two other brothers tried to rape me while their father was out._

_The same way, I killed them with my bloodline limit. This time, I was not so lucky, for their father found me while I was trying to bury their corpse. I had no choice but to silence him. After that, death meant nothing more to me than a word._

_I transferred school while altering how I look with genjutsu and moved to a new place and got a part-time job. I could have aborted school altogether however I understand that knowledge is an important factor to police were befuddled over the mystery of a massacre that happened to the adoptive family, while I was declared missing._

_For three years before I turn sixteen, I hid away in the mountains training vigorously for all the time that I allowed to flow from my grasp like water. However, I did not give up trying to look for my sister. I worked whenever I was free, but I would wander off to a nearby waterfall or grassland to relax and meditate if I felt lonely or wanted some peace. It had become my favourite place to be among, the green Mother Nature._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Plenty of your thoughts," Deidara's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's nothing." We spend the rest of the hour staring at the passing clouds.

* * *

**Narrative**

Time passed, and our heroine had been in the criminal organization for almost a month. The ones she had gotten along with the most are the master puppeteer and the blonde. However, she worked alone - free from Itachi's presence - as Pein had recognized her talent.

However, no one ever knew her mysterious powers personally except for her preys, as none of them saw her in action. Her strength remained unknown, for there was no need for her to unleash her true powers.

Tsuki wasn't a vocal person, so the fact that she actually liked the Akatsuki pretty well remained in the clouds. Except for Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan who ignored her completely, the rest of the members seemed to enjoy her company.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

Like all the other mornings, Sasori was out for his morning ritual – his glass of milk. "Good morning." Sasori greeted as I returned the gesture. "How was your espionage mission?" I asked casually, referring to the one where he had to scout for information on the three-tailed beast.

"I got what I want. No deaths, how boring..." The milk was cleared from the glass, "You would make a wonderful puppet." I was caught off by the random comment, but at the same time, I wondered if I should feel offended or flattered. However, there was one thing I didn't comment on – The fact that he talks like an old man.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

It had been a routine that occurs every morning, which is rarely broken except for times when one of us had a mission. Only in private did we behave as we did. I doubt she understood that I was complimenting her. She knew that I'm a puppeteer, though I doubt she knew that I, myself, am a puppet.

* * *

**Pein's POV**

From the girl's ability, she is able to handle S-class missions and return completely unharmed. She would be what I call a perfect creation by God, a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki. I plan to issue her her next mission – The capture of the five-tails.

What is amazing is her power to learn once she saw something once - Abnormally fast learning ability. She had mastered a number of Itachi's moves while they were on missions together, and even though the weasel didn't mention anything, I can see that he feels slightly perturbed by it.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Come in." The said object moved into sight. "You called?" I regarded her for a moment, before handing her the mission.

"Head to _Yukigakure_, capture the five-tails. This is his profile." I handed her the information that Tobi had given to me a few days prior. "Hozashi Kurei, huh." She stared at me expectantly. "You will head out tomorrow." With a slight motion of her head, she headed out of the office.

"A tough one, huh? One to be beware of if an enemy." The masked figure spoke, and I smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

Sasori bid me farewell before I left for my mission. I stood in the middle of a snowy ground, and the white substance continued showering the whole area. After some information collecting with the ever-handy _henge no jutsu_,I found out his location.

At the east side of the village, a handsome man of around twenty was sitting outside in the snow, with his short auburn hair covered in snow. I dispelled the illusion I had around me, and he immediately faced me.

"You are… One of the Akatsuki…" He mumbled, not moving from his place, facing at the sky once again. I neared him and requested that he follows me. "What if I refuse?" He asked nonchalantly, with a lopsided smirk.

"I will have to take you by force." He looked at me, and the misery in his hazel-colored eyes was hard to miss. "I didn't say I was going to resist." He chuckled. "I shall follow you."

* * *

**Narrative**

The man traveling with Tsuki kept his eyes on the ground, seemingly not afraid of snow blindness. 'It's really ironic that when I am about to die, I meet a beauty that's out of the world.' Hozashi could barely contain his bitter laughter, 'I'm quite lucky though, to be picked up by such a beauty and live till I'm twenty.' His eyes closed, seemingly giving in to fate. 'I guess this day would have come sooner or later.'

"Hey, pretty." Hozuki called out, but Tsuki continued walking as if she didn't heard him. 'Geez, her looks sure don't match her attitude.' He turned sideways and sighed. This time, the young Akatsuki looked at him with a slight tilt of her head and narrowed her red orbs.

Hozuki was taken aback, as he stopped in his tracks while Tsuki continued walking. He seems to realize something as he aligned his sight just below her waist. 'Hm, how nice.' The next moment, a katana was held to his jugular. 'After that experiment, I guess you could hear my thoughts?' He wondered, cautious of Tsuki all of a sudden. "… Yeah." Was the immediate response of the now leading member.

"Wow, so you really can read minds?" It was truly an amazing ability to be wary and envious of. "Yes." The girl was monotonous.

Since Hozuki couldn't use teleportation – or he was trying to prolong his already short lifespan – the couple reached the hideout in approximately three days.

The prisoner-of-sorts followed his charge as she entered the base. As she lit the cave using the technique she had copied off Itachi, she was drawn into her own thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The silver-haired maiden was still working with Itachi then, and they were supposed to get rid of a group of people who posed as an obstacle for the Akatsuki. It was a wonder as to why, but said opponent group was also trying to collect the tailed-beasts._

_After some scouring around the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom, they finally encountered the group that named themselves **Muteki**._

_Not bothering to set up an ambush, Itachi and Tsuki appeared in front of the mercenary group bare-handed. "Boss! It's the Akatsuki!" A rugged looking man around his twenties appeared with the rest of the group._

_"Akatsuki, huh? You better give up. No matter how good you are, do you think that you can win against sixty of S and B-ranked ninjas?" The blonde-haired leader provoked. However, the couple seemed unaffected as they stood their ground._

_This greatly infuriated Muteki as they attacked head-on. "Invincible, huh?" Tsuki murmured. Within the blink of an eye, Tsuki disappeared in front of all the opposing ninjas, taking down a dozen of them in a millisecond._

_"You will not win against me for I'm stronger than you, Akatsuki bitch!" A pink-haired ninja wearing a China top with long sleeves and a pair of Chinese pants screamed, as she laughed and attacked Tsuki who appeared behind her._

_Itachi handled the rest of the opponents with his genjutsu as around twenty of them caught up in it. Using only taijutsu, he took care of ten ninjas who fought against him._

_The Chinese girl attacked with beams as she laughed like a maniac. "Remember the name Yu Xia, as you will die in my hands!" She laughed as she attacked again. However, that was cut short as Tsuki appeared in front of her in a split second, as Yu Xia bared a shocked face; her black eyes wide and red-painted lips agape. She immediately whipped a spear out of her sleeves and swiped at Tsuki who had once again vanished._

_"Damn it, Yu Xia! What is taking you so long to take down a puny girl? You're a S-class ninja!" The leader shouted as he parried Itachi's blow. He ran from place to place, trying to avoid Itachi's genjutsu._

_"Shut up Makoto! You are not doing any better either! Dear S-class leader!" Yu Xia was having a hard time fighting Tsuki when a brown-haired girl suddenly jumped from a surrounding tree after she casted a Hidden Mist technique. "I'll help you, Yu Xia!"_

_Another man soon appeared to help the leader of the Muteki – Makoto. With the other ninjas wiped out, Itachi and Tsuki each fought against two A and S-class ninjas in a hazy field._

_"Pathetic," The Uchiha spat as he used Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu, wiping out the enemies as they were focused on the fire and didn't dispel Itachi's on-coming genjutsu. The victory had been decided._

_Realizing that her partner had finished his fight, Tsuki decided to get serious as she didn't want to burden Itachi. With her left hand, she caught Yu Xia's spear and threw it to one side; with her right index and middle finger, she caught the brown-haired girl's blade and broke the tip as if it's a toy._

_She conjured a fireball, and she threw it at the enemies. While Yu Xia had been able to escape the giant fireball with a few burns, the other girl who had not been so lucky was burned to the point of unrecognizable. "Ramui!" Yu Xia clenched her teeth; at the same time, Tsuki had decided that enough was enough._

_Yu Xia took out a sword to replace her lost spear, charging at Tsuki who ignored her blind anger, and simply used a Fire Vortex technique to burn her to ashes. As Tsuki turned to regard her partner, she saw that Itachi's face, hair and coat was coated with the enemies' blood. The sticky, thick substance that oozed out from the corpses stained the soil a dark brown. The couple walked over it, leaving bloody trails on the ground._

_After all, normal S-class ninjas could never compare up to S-class ninjas who could take down a whole country by themselves. To base their ability upon a rank is a stupid thing to begin with._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Tsuki led Hozashi down one of the many different routes located in the cave, for each was casted with a _genjutsu _to allow only Akatsuki members to pass as well as different seals which only Akatsuki members would know how to break.

Soon, all Akatsuki members gathered as they conducted the rituals to extract the five-tails from its vessel.

The tailed-beast was finally extracted as Hozashi's lifeless figure laid on the ground. "Pein-san," The one who spoke did not move from her place. "What is it?" Glancing briefly at Hozashi's body – Which didn't go unnoticed by most of the members – She raised a question.

"Would it be possible to let me deal with the body of the five-tails?" Though her eyes didn't betray anything, the members had caught on. "Ya not thinking of giving him a burial, are ya? Lil' bitch." Hidan snapped rudely, his eyebrow raised. With a bone-chilling glare, Tsuki challenged the Jashinist. "I believe your name is Hidan instead of Pein." Just as Hidan was about to snap, Pein stopped him with a raised hand.

"You may do whatever you want with him. After all, you caught him. However," the atmosphere suddenly became tense, but Tsuki would not be intimidated by the leader of the criminal organization. "Hidan is your elder after all, know your place." Glancing at Hidan's smirking face, Tsuki narrowed her red orbs. "I apologize, Pein-san. However, I believe that I am not the only disrespectful one."

Hidan's smirk disappeared like a breeze as he clenched his teeth. 'Fucking Jashin, I want to loop the little bitch's pretty head off!'

"Pein-san, I have reasons to believe that Hidan-_senpai_ was having inappropriate thoughts just a moment ago." The newest member mocked; while the honorific was supposed to be respectful, somehow Tsuki twisted it as a mockery towards the religious man. On the other hand, the silver-haired immortal was shocked. 'That woman read my thoughts? _Kuso_!'

With his pink orbs focused on Tsuki, he spotted the unsaid message within her smirk. _Bulls eye_. Pein barely spared Hidan a glance, for it was in Hidan's personality to threaten even his own partner. "If there is nothing else, please excuse me." With a bow, the Amemiya carried Hozashi's cold figure bridal-style – Brushing off Zetsu when he asked if he could eat the vessel, and answered Sasori, who asked what she was planning to do, that it was due to the respect that she had for Hozashi that she wanted to give him a proper grave – and head once again out of the hideout to look for a suitable place to bury him.

'It feels like all I've been doing this for many times…' Ignoring the sense of déjà vu, Tsuki buried Hozashi, giving him the grave that one deserves, and left without a word.

* * *

Konan had been out on a solo mission, Tobi doing God-knows-what, Kisame and Itachi out on a mission to meet their quota, Zetsu who retreated to his room, and Kakuzu who had stated that he "can't tolerate Hidan's shitass behaviour" – The members who were not included were all still pretty much around the previous area.

"Pein! Are you gonna fucking let that bitch get away with that?!" Hidan spat, apparently still pissed over "the incident". "Oi, Hidan. You were the one who started it, you know?" Deidara arched his visible brow, raising his arms in an It-can't-be-helped fashion.

"Fuck you, you just say that cuz ya so attached to her!" Well is Hidan vulgar; but then again, when was he _ever _not… "And what was that with respect, un? I'm your _senpai_, don't forget that!" Deidara's nostrils flared.

A hand was placed on Deidara's shoulder, "Although we don't have the same views on art, but I agree with Deidara this time." The ever so calm Sasori commented, holding back Deidara in case they unknowingly struck Pein's nerves. Quarrelling in front of the leader, they were certainly pushing their luck there.

"… I am well aware that she was over the line. However," Pein opened his eyes, his _rinnengan _bearing into Hidan's soul. "You would not want to cross paths with her. She is a _shinobi_ whom is to be feared." With that, Pein vanished from sight.

That had struck Hidan hard, for all of the members know what exactly Pein was capable of – He is a ninja who could be called "God", and here he was warning him about a girl who was barely of age. 'Tch, I can't believe it. Getting all worked up over a shitty little girl like her.'

"Ne, Sasori-danna, seems that our little princess is really something, huh?" Sasori couldn't help but agree with his cheeky partner.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

After three months, I got assigned to my first mission that required me to work with Tsuki. It doesn't normally work that way but we are the only two available now. We entered the office, and as usual, the ever present pressurizing atmosphere was suffocating. "There is a mission that requires the both of you. There are two hundred ninjas, a mixture of C to A class _Iwagakure _ninjas trying to infiltrate our base. From the information given, the locations of the enemies are five kilometers to the west of our lair. Get rid of the pests as soon as possible." Pein stared at us with his odd eyes for the first time since our arrival, "Leave no one alive."

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

If I'm not wrong, most of the members are out on a mission, so that leaves only Sasori and I. I can see in the eyes of the Akatsuki members, to them, killing is just a pastime, a hobby. It was carried out so frequently that it can be said to be as normal as eating every day. Am I like that too? I am also searching for the answer myself. Am I really like them, just emotionless killing machine? … No, I don't enjoy killing, it's just necessary for me to live – to survive. Without another moment of hesitation, Sasori and I got ready for another big meal.

* * *

Narrative

"Have you heard of the Hyuugas?" Sasori asked his temporary partner for the elimination mission, "Hyuugas?" After all, Tsuki who had lived in the other world for so long had totally no ideas on the happenings of the _shinobi_ world. "They have those eyes which can see three-hundred-and-sixty degrees and far enough if trained adequately." The puppet master smiled at Tsuki.

"I guess you still have some childishness in you huh?" The red-eyed _kunoichi _was surprised at the comment, so she kept moving forward. "What… What makes you say that?"

The smile came back once again. "You have the curiosity of a child who does not know the wonders of candy." Her eyes widen just a little, and she smiled a small smile at the redhead. "You're the first person to call me a child, you know." Without waiting for a reply, Tsuki sped up, as Sasori followed the lead.

Soon, they approached the enemies. Not even bothering to hide their presence, they appeared in front of the opposing army. "Well, look what we have here. Aren't you guys underestimating us? Sending out only two to deal with two hundred ninjas? Even if you're S-ranked, don't you think you're overestimating yourselves!?" The leader of the army – a man with the _Iwa hitai-ate _wrapped around his waist – exclaimed, the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Anyone told you that you talk too much? It was a pain to wait for your long speech." Sasori asked, not even slightly impressed by the number of foes. Sasori's eyes narrowed, "And I hate waiting!" officially starting the fight by unleashing his poisonous needles.

The couple each took a hundred ninjas – While Tsuki took out the foes on the right; Sasori wiped out a dozen on the left. With the two-handed sword style, Tsuki did a dance with her double _katanas_, taking out several enemies.

As two ninjas dashed at her with _kunais_ and an onslaught of _shurikens_, the lone fighter switched hands. Now with both _katanas_ in her left hand, she removed the crescent blade from her hair, charging it with lightning. It took only a millisecond, and both the ninjas' heads were cleanly severed by the boomerang.

Catching the returning projectile, she stuck it into a nearby tree trunk, finishing the last two ninjas – one by making a slit on his throat, another by piercing her red _katana _through the enemy's abdomen, and conducting flaming chakra through the blade, engulfing the leader of the army in fire. "You're the one that's underestimating us." As the man was eaten alive by the flames from hell, Tsuki removed the katana and held both in her left hand again, and fastened the boomerang in her hair again.

Walking towards Sasori who had dealt with all his enemies, they both understood the unsaid message – Cleaning up before returning to the lair. As they cleaned themselves in a nearby stream, Tsuki had re-polished her _katanas_. Once she was ready, Sasori extended his hand towards the girl who was sitting along the stream. "Shall we go?" Even though she was a little surprised, she took the offer with a smile. As their hands touched, they each felt a shocking sensation course through their whole body.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

What is that feeling? I shouldn't have been able to feel anything at all. Could I really be attracted to this little girl after all? … No. Even though she's young, she's mature at heart. It's amazing what hardship can do to one…

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was morning and as usual, Tsuki was the earliest riser beside myself. "Early as usual." I noticed something unusual about her this on normal day though. "Your hair… What happened?" Her black hair was suddenly a moonlight silver. "The dye washed off." Even though her hair was such an odd color, I felt that it was the most beautiful in the world._

_It was obvious that she was not able to show her beautiful hair and real face to others before she joined us due to the ignorant humans._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

It also appeared that I smile more often around her. When I decided to discard my flesh and blood to attain the ultimate body, I had made up my mind to only commit myself to killing and destruction. However, meeting her slowly changed my mind. Have I also fallen in love with her? - Yes, I do know about Deidara's little crush on her.

However, this is not a feeling that I desire. A _shinobi _has no need for emotions. Especially a useless one like love. This is sickening, to think I, the master puppeteer who had singlehandedly took down a country would be burden with such an unnecessary emotion. However, looking at the capable _kunoichi _in front of me, it feels that anything is possible. It must be because she's strong. After all, any capable man would desire a strong woman.

I guess I can't help it if I had really fallen in love with her. After all, I was long over the denial stage. I will not allow myself to have such an immature thought. Escapism is for cowards, and I, _Akasuna no _Sasori, is anything but a coward.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

There was certainly something just now. Come to think of it, this is the first time something like that happened. I think my phobia for body contact with others is slowly disappearing. After I came back to my original world, I no longer feel crept out when I have body contact with another. I wonder why though.

Suddenly I thought of something as I requested for Sasori to give me a minute. I guess a minute wouldn't irritate him too much – well, at least I hope that is the case. Soon, I got back with the body of the ninja that has a clean cut across the jugular and slung him on my shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "What's that for?"

"Aa… A little gift for Zetsu-san."

* * *

Narrative

The two members headed back after the short mission. As soon as they reached the base, Tsuki sought out Zetsu to pass him his food – Which said cannibal accepted with a 'thanks'. The two reported to Pein about the mission that was accomplished smoothly without any casualty on their side. However, on the other hand, there will be an upcoming mission which Pein had assigned four members to work together – Which is very out of the ordinary, as Akatsuki normally work in pairs unless it's a huge mission which required more manpower – and they were informed that it would be with Deidara and Itachi.

Tsuki prepared breakfast the next day, – Pancakes with maple syrup – which had the praise of the other members who joined her for the morning meal. The thing was, Pein had decided to join them on this particular morning. "Eh, leader-san, it's rare that you joined us." Kisame exclaimed in between mouthful of pancakes. "Enjoy your meal, Pein." With that said, Konan offered a plate of food to Pein. "Thank you Konan. Enjoy your meal too."

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

This is the first time I saw Pein. All the other times were holograms of him or it was too dark for his features to be seen. He still wore the Akatsuki coat – Though he most probably doesn't have a mission – as he took a seat next to Konan. He was very different from what I had imagined. Tons of piercings decorated his face, and his orange hair was strangely compatible with his hypnotic eyes.

I did not fail to notice that Pein and Konan acted like a married couple. Somehow, they gave me the picture of a peacefully married couple. Well, most would find it laughable though, as they are two of the deadliest ninjas in _shinobi _history. I finished my meal as I got ready for the mission.

Just like a normal day, I was the first to arrive, followed by Sasori and Deidara. Truth to be told, I'm thinking that Itachi would appear on the dot. Without failing my expectations, Itachi appeared when the clock struck seven. "Let's set out." The blonde announced.

When we saw the sky, Itachi and I proceed with teleportation, whereas the two artists travelled in their art pieces – Sasori in Hiruko and Deidara on his clay bird. Itachi and I reached the assigned place first, and we decided to wait a little for them.

"Tsuki-san," Well, to say I was stunned would be an understatement; Itachi never initiated a conversation much. "Yes?" I turned to face the Uchiha and was once again surprised by his close proximity. I blinked, confused as to what he could possible want from me – As he's Itachi, and I believe that's self-explanatory – when he suddenly crushed his lips onto mine.

I believe my eyes were the widest at this moment since I was borne. Recovering almost immediately, I pushed him away and slapped him across the face with full force – which made even the great Uchiha Itachi turn his head to the side from the impact – and rubbed my pink and slightly swollen lips with my sleeve.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" My stoic façade slipped just a little as my tone was a menacing. That, was my first kiss. Even though I am a ninja, I am ashamed to say that I'm still a girl at heart. I felt like beating the crap out of the arrogant Uchiha – Which even I myself think is pretty out of character – for the little performance that he put on just moments ago.

"You're interesting." He said with a face that writes 'It's no big deal' on it. I decided it was the way he's saying "I like you" for he's almost identical to me in personality and thoughts.

"Well, I don't find you so." – And that, was my way of saying "But I hate you". Well, of course, it's just a figure of speech; the weasel had done nothing for me to have such a deep obsession towards him. After all, hate or love, both are obsessions. I don't particularly like him, nor do I really dislike him. However, after that abrupt kiss, I had to tip my scale a little to the latter.

"And why is that so?" At this moment, the artistic duo had arrived at the scene – The outskirt of the hidden village of Rocks – _Iwagakure_. "Aa, how nostalgic. Let's start, un." The missing-nin from _Iwagakure_, Deidara announced as we split up.

I snooped around the village, killing all of the people I can find. I don't enjoy it though, when innocent villagers were killed by my hands. However, it's too late for turning back, as my hands were already stained from blood when I was borne into the Amemiya Clan that has a history of notorious _shinobis_. '_Shinobi_ huh? In another time we would have been deemed murderers.'

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

Hn. Did she really think I hold any affection for her? She's just a tool for me to reproduce nihilistic progenies. I found all the different hiding places, killing off all the scrutinizing ANBUs.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I have to complete the mission as soon as possible, for I don't want to keep anyone waiting. Surrounding the whole town with a barrier so that not one cockroach can escape is my job.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Man, I'm bored. I'm left alone as I wait for the signal from the three so that I can start the party. How boring, un.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm finished with this chapter too! Gokurosama~ It seems that Itachi is not romantically interested in Tsuki now. Well, I believe that will change. Tying up this chapter had been fun because of all the actions! Well, please leave me some words!

Glossary – _Muteki_ means invincible, in case you didn't catch it.


	7. Comfort

A/N: Yo people. It's been a little over half a year isn't it? Am in the midst of having examination. Though Deidara's birthday is tomorrow so I'll update as promised! Well, if my writing style changed… Meh, it's probably life.

Disclaimer: Kouga Ogen was modelled after Yashamaru from **Basilisk**.

**Tsuki's POV**

The mission was accomplished, and all that's left was a job for Deidara. "Get away, up into the sky." Simultaneously, all of us disappeared. Glancing down from my bird's eye view, all I could see was corpse and dilapidated buildings.

Smirking, the ninja from _Iwagakure _dropped off a doll-shaped bomb.

It was all bright, and the village was no more. From then on, _Iwagakure _disappeared off the map of the Country of Fire. No doubt the country will be in chaos. Turning away, we head back to the hideout.

(Akatsuki Lair, Pein's office)

"No survivors?" "Nah, all of them went up in a bang, un." Pein waved his hand, and there goes the signal for dismissal. The day after today, Akatsuki will be even more infamous than ever…

The water ran down my body, as I thought about the previous action of Itachi's.

-Page break-

Dawn broke, and I was up. The kitchen seems tempting, and I did what my mind wanted. Upon arrival, Sasori was there on a chair. It was more confidential, but I was on equal terms with Sasori as with Deidara. "Tsuki," I stared. "What's the matter?" The puppet master inquired quietly, most probably sensing my distress.

"…It's probably nothing. Just my imagination." Just as I turn to reach for a cup, Sasori grabbed my shoulder. On instinct, I swept his hand off and got into a defensive position. "Ah," He lifted his cup, "It's the weasel, isn't it?"

"… Hn." Grabbing my cup, I filled it with water. "Silence means consent." I had a feeling he was smirking behind my back, and resisted the urge to affirm my doubt. "He said something to you?" I frowned, and I could feel him getting closer due to his chakra spike. Was he… angry? I turned to him, and asked in a monotonous tone. "Are you angry?"

He just smiled, and unzipped his jacket. My frown deepened, first Itachi, now him? Damn males, do they not know what sexual harassment is? However, the redhead caught me off guard when he slid his jacket off his shoulders.

"You… Sasori," my widen eyes moved towards his face; he was still smiling. "A puppet feels nothing, my dear Tsuki-hime." Closing my eyes due to that mocking remark, I glared at him. "You still have a heart, don't you?" I exerted enough force to break the cup that I held in my hand, successfully giving myself a bloodied palm. When I was about to swarm back to my room, he caught my shoulder with his strong hand. This time, even though my instinct kicked in, I subdued it with all my might.

Turning my head to the side, I caught a glimpse of Sasori's hair, and soon my actions were constricted.

Narrative

Sasori hugged Tsuki from the back, and held her left wrist with his left hand, and right hand in his right. Gently flipping her hand that was painted in red upwards, he raised it to his lips and licked the blood off. Tsuki stiffened, and tried to break free from his grasp. However, she was reminded of the fact that males are physically stronger than females due to the unfairness of the world; Sasori's grip on her other arm was firm but gentle.

The girl could only lower her head in embarrassment and wait for it to be over. No one had ever been so gentle with her before. In her life, everyone was rough towards her. Even her first kiss was taken from her forcefully! She will allow herself this happiness, just once.

After his ministrations stopped and he was sure that she won't struggle, he let go of her hands and hugged her like a protective lover – Hands over the shoulder and waist. "Thank you." He mumbled, burying his face in her shoulder. "If you need someone, I'll be here."

-Page break-

"I will need you to eliminate an enemy. It seems that he's going around gathering information of Akatsuki, eliminate him and bring him back to Kakuzu." Tsuki bowed, and once again prepare to carry out the mission.

'Kouga Ogen… The Black Restrictor. This battle will be slightly tougher than usual.' With the blink of an eye, she disappeared from her spot.

She had reached the village an hour later. Though it didn't seem like a village, as the entrance was hidden from naked eyes. In the entrance's place stood a magnificent waterfall. Suddenly, Tsuki moved her head to the side. There was a low whistle and the kunai that whizzed through the air – barely missing her head - embedded itself into the tree behind her.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, "Come out." A few ANBUs appeared in front of her, all in a fighting stance. "What does an Akatsuki want with us?" The woman merely glanced at them, and deciding against killing uninvolved people, spoke. "Hand over Kouga Ogen." The ANBUs bared weapons, and attacked in an instant.

"So the answer is no, huh?" Dodging left and right, she withdrew her katanas, and slashed through the air. Within one minute, all the ANBUs lay dead at her feet, except for one.

"Where, is Kouga Ogen?" The ANBU shuddered, but remained silent. Raising her red katana, she brought it down.

"Stop." A male appeared from within the waterfall, "Let him go. I'm the one you're looking for, right?" The katana stopped a hair's breadth from the ANBU's chest, and was lowered. The ANBU immediately disappeared, presumably to report to their leader.

The man stood his ground. Taking a few shurikens, she threw it in his directions. He extended his hand, and the wires wrapped around his wrist sprung out and the shurikens were deflected.

'_Kekkai genkai: dokushinjutsu._' She used her ability, trying to read his next step. His mind was calm, and all his thoughts were to kill his enemy to survive. Tsuki, realizing that could not gain any information from him, released the concentration. He ran towards the Akatsuki who did a back flip, and tried to slit him with her katana. Blocking with his arms covered in wire, no damage were inflicted.

Leaping up into the air, the Black Restrictor unleashed a school of wires, successfully wrapping around Tsuki's ankle, dragging her towards the ground. Immediately sensing the hostility, Tsuki grabbed her sash that was wrapped around her torso and tangled one end to the nearby tree and held onto the other end.

The woman was suspended in air by her left ankle and right hand. Glancing at her bleeding ankle, the beauty came to the conclusion that the hair was made of women's hair coated in beast oil. Sheathing her blue katana, she used her left hand to use a fire technique, followed by water technique: Spiral Wave. With a thug of her leg, the wire snapped, and Tsuki swung towards the tree, and perched on a branch.

Kouga attacked, and his wind blades cut the tree, and Tsuki disappeared. However, the crescent boomerang that Tsuki had thrown at the last moment caught his left ear by surprise, and blood was spilled. She appeared behind him, the katana aimed towards his right side, which he blocked. Lifting her left hand, she used the blue katana to attack him, which he jumped out of the way. Once again catching him by surprise, the boomerang plunged itself deep into his shoulder.

Without a word, the man was caught in a tornado of water, and laid on the ground several moments later. Bringing her blade down, Kouga Ogen was no more.

By giving him a quick death, was Tsuki's own way of paying him respect for being a worthy opponent.

However, the fight had taken long, and the reinforcement that the escaped ANBU had gathered appeared. Deciding that the fight have to continue for a while longer before she can return, she unsheathe her katanas again.

-Page Break-

It was around 6 in the evening when the lone Akatsuki got back to the base, with red spots covering her coat and hair.

After reporting, she took a shower.

**Tsuki's POV**

My senses are tingling, though I wonder why. My body was telling me that something will happen soon. As I turned off the water and grabbed the towel by the rack, my instinct flared and I covered myself with the towel, preparing for whatever was about to come. In a millisecond, I was pinned against the wall, my arms restricted and brought above my head.

Meeting red eyes, I stopped breathing.

Just what the hell is Itachi doing here?! Then again, this is convenient for me – Minus the fact that I'm in the most vulnerable position a woman can be in – for I wanted to speak to him about the incident. "What is it?" Hm. I'm glad my voice didn't falter, since his eyes were bearing into my soul, making me supremely uncomfortable.

"You asked 'why' then." I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. "You are a strong woman, and I need you to bear my children."

"Hn. At least you're honest." Red met red, and I stared into his eyes intensely in order to convey my message that I didn't like his idea at all, and that I am not intimidated by this man.

I didn't even have time to register before he made his move. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered, "Though, as a woman, you're not bad too." His hands moved.

Now, with his left hand restraining both my wrist over my head, his right hand did quick work and the towel that I had on was on the ground pooling around my feet.

Narrative

Itachi caught her luscious lips with his own again, and his right hand roamed her body. The Amemiya struggled; unexpectedly head butting him, hard. Itachi stopped and moved away, while the woman covered herself with the towel once again and teleported out of the bathroom, since Itachi was blocking the way out.

Itachi sighed, and teleported back to his own room

No longer sensing his chakra, Tsuki put on her clothes and slipped under her comforter, still pissed at Itachi for pulling that act.

'To be honest… After Itachi had kissed me for the first time, I had felt a spark in me. Maybe I had grown to like him as a person after our multiple missions. Shit.' She cussed, a very rare action from the young lady.

She was emotionally tormented, since Itachi had professed his interest in her, while the artistic duo had mentioned that they will be there for her. She held different kind of emotions for each of them. The blunt and mysterious Itachi; The calm and understanding Sasori; The helpful and considerate Deidara.

All three of them were so different, yet so similar. Though, that's not the main problem now. She had a personal matter to settle. She had to find her sister, Amemiya Yume.

A/N: I know this is very short compared to the others, it's 2200+ words off. So sorry.


	8. Beginning

**A/N**: Happy birthday to Itachi.

**Beta-reader**: Imai Sakura Hotaru

* * *

**Pein's POV**

I was quite amused to be honest, when the new member came knocking on my door. "Leader," She bowed. "I have an impudent request." I signalled for her to continue. "I have to take care of some personal matters." It would be quite a problem if a big mission came up, but then again Akatsuki was always quality instead of quantity… "How long would you take?"

"Two months," She replied without hesitation – seems that she had already thought this out beforehand. "Alright. On one condition though." Was it me or did she just stiffened… "You need to finish a solo S class mission after this." It was silent for a moment, as if she was contemplating. "You could have just ordered me instead of making it a condition, so why?"

Hm. Smart girl, caught me again. I smirked. "I want him alive." She sighed, 'This means that Hidan and Zetsu are out…' "Konan and I are on mission, Sasori and Deidara will be occupied. Kisame is on a solo mission, whereas Itachi has some personal issues."

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

Though there was a hell lot of an explanation there. He skipped Tobi and Kakuzu. Well, I kind of figured out who exactly Tobi is, so I didn't bring it up, and everyone knows that Kakuzu doesn't work unless there's a bounty. "Alright. I'll return in two months."

With that, I shut the door close.

* * *

As usual, I woke up early. Considering this time I would be out for at least one month, I prepared a few more sets of clothes. Even though you see ninjas always wearing the same clothes, it's just for convenience purposes on the artist's part – We do need to change and bathe.

As a farewell gift for the Akatsuki, I made a wide spread of food before I had to set off.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

As usual, I was in the kitchen, drinking what I drink every morning. It's ironic though, since I don't have bones to provide calcium to. Day by day, I realised my attraction towards the silver-haired beauty was increasing. Speak of the devil. "Good morning." She offered me a rare smile, and I couldn't help but think that something unusual is going to happen.

"Tsuki?" From her place at the counter, she 'hm?'-ed. I placed my glass down before I strolled behind her. She turned when I placed both my hands on the marble counter, trapping her successfully. "Sasori?" She questioned, and I leaned nearer. She blinked her ruby-colored eyes as she slowly closed them. I took that as a sign of approval. Our lips touched, and a few more moments passed, before we both parted.

Her face was rosy pink, and a smirk made its way up my face. I wouldn't have thought that it was possible if she didn't have a demonstration – Her face became even redder. She turned back to prepare breakfast, as I decided that I would have breakfast with the rest today even though it wasn't really necessary.

* * *

Narrative

Most of the familiar faces showed up, well, except for one. "Sasori-danna, rare to see you, un." All Sasori did was glanced at him, and started eating the pancakes that Tsuki made. Amidst all the talking, Tsuki stood up and head to the weaponry, getting ready to set off.

Even though this self-assigned mission shouldn't be too difficult, to be on the safe side, Tsuki brought along her usual weapons. However, before she departed, she had something to clarify with a certain blond.

'Knock, knock, knock' The door opened, and golden hair was the first thing seen, followed by Deidara's face. "Aa… Aa! Tsuki-san." He scratched his uncovered cheek, "Is there something… ?"

"I was just wondering – how did you get to the surface world that time?"

'Oh. She was referring to the kidnapping incident…' "Well… There's a distortion in space at random places during random times. Though there are other ways to get there, there are only two methods that don't really require much effort. – 1. Getting a space/time manipulation user to create a tear in the space, or 2. Locate the natural distortion in space and travel through it." 'Well… That time we had Tobi's help...'

She was silent for a moment, and Deidara stood there. A look of bliss crawled its way up Deidara's face as he stared at his crush's thinking silhouette. All of a sudden, she looked up. Well, Deidara, being Deidara, blushed heavily and looked sideways due to the sudden eye contact.

"How can I locate this tear in space?"

"…"

"Deidara, you don't seem well…"

The blush had resided but there was still a tint of pinkness on his visible cheek. "Aa, I'm fine. Er… If you meditate to hone your senses to the highest capacity, you should be able to detect the changes in space." He scratched his cheek again.

The woman made eye contact with the blond, "Thank you." – And left. The blush returned full force.

* * *

The lone Akatsuki had left the base. What's left was for her to search for a place where she can meditate and hone her senses to their fullest ability. After half an hour of travelling at a walking pace, three kilometres away from the Akatsuki hideout, Tsuki located an area in a small rocky terrain. Due to the grotesque structure of the landscape, no ordinary villagers would pass through, no ninjas would appear unless necessary.

'Good place to meditate.' With that, she sat down and started her meditation.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it's getting shorter and shorter. That's because I am diverting from my draft. Up till chapter 5 I've been copying word for word, but now I'm actually changing here and there. This chapter is completely different from what I've written before since that was two years ago and I believe my writing and ideas are different now compared to then. So I'm very sorry, but I can confirm that the ending product will be much better and more realistic since this is set in the shinobi world, after all.


	9. Farewells

**A/N:** I missed it. I bloody missed it. I forgot about Sasori's birthday on the 8th November. So sorry, this is a belated birthday gift for Sasori.

* * *

The changes in the space were small, but to Tsuki who had honed her senses to their maximum capacity it was as easy as detecting an oncoming kunai.

How long had she been sitting there motionless? Three minutes, half an hour? Or has it been a few hours already? She didn't pay much attention to small details like that and continued her meditation.

Finally, she could feel it coming. Ten kilometers, five kilometers, two kilometers, one mile.

She concentrated, bead of sweat rolled down her cheeks. Five hundred meters… It's getting closer.

She braced herself for the shift of space for fear of missing her chance.

Hundred meters…

Fifty…

Ten…

Three…

It's here!

In a moment, just like a mirage Tsuki disappeared from the shinobi world.

**

* * *

Tsuki's POV**

Landing on the rooftop of the highest building in the country, the breeze of wind swept over my face. The smell of the polluted air made me nauseated, for I am used to the clear air in the _shinobi _world.

I'm back.

It wasn't exciting, nor did I feel any feelings of nostalgia for this place. After all, I didn't have good memories of this shallow world.

First I would have to get rid of my cloak. It attracts way too much attention. Placing my cloak in my _shinobi _backpack, my sweatpants and simple tank top could now be seen.

With just a simple _genjutsu _spell, I now appear to have black hair with brown eyes to normal people. Even my markings could not be seen. This makes things a lot easier.

Glancing at the sun, it tells me that it's around 1 or 2 in the afternoon. Good, I still have enough time for the day. It occurred to me that I didn't really inform my landlord when I disappeared – Not that I can, though. He probably rented out the room to someone else by now… It wouldn't be a problem if I camped around, but I don't have enough resources. Tokyo is such a polluted place where you can't see the stars.

With that, I took off, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Narrative

The world was complicated. Even though it remains unknown to the people of the surface world, there are still dangerous people who lurk underneath carrying out duties that seemed to be myths.

People believed that _shinobis _no longer exist. Why is that so? As the world grows more and more developed, people forget about their roots, as well as the reason for their existence. No one believes in _shinobis _or special powers anymore.

However, there are people who believe in them, people who had strange encounters before and people who just believe in the fantasy world.

Tsuki felt bad. Even though she was anti-social, she did have friends. A few close ones.

It had been sometime since she had left the surface world, and coming to think of it, she didn't contact her friends at all.

Would they be worried? Would they be sad that she disappeared? She wondered.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Taking out her phone, which is the only thing that belonged to the surface world that she had brought along with her to the _shinobi _world, she stared at the phone screen.

'Mm… The signal is back…' The phone was vibrating nonstop – She waited a while.

After thirty seconds, Tsuki checked her phone and saw that she had 46 miss calls and 133 messages. 'Oh boy…'

Scrolling through the recent messages one by one, her stomach dropped.

_**From**__: Mishin Yuki ..jp  
__**Subject**__: Please come back!  
__**Time**__: 4__th__ August, 7.46pm  
__**Message**__: Tsuki-chan, where are you? Miki and I are so worried, where exactly did you go?_

_**From**__: Tashiro Miki nandemonai__.jp__  
**Subject**__**: **Hey!**  
**_**_Time_**_**: **4__th__ August, 3.51pm  
__Message__**: **Hey, you! What the hell are you trying to do! Don't just disappear like that! If you don't come back I'm going to kill you, asshole!_

_**From**__: Mishin Yuki ..jp  
__**Subject**__: Where are you?  
__**Time**__: 3__rd__ August, 6.18pm  
__**Message**__: Tsuki-chan, I don't know where you went, but please come back soon! You __**must**__ come back, okay? T-T Yuki misses you~~~_

_**From**__: Tashiro Miki nandemonai__.jp__  
**Subject**__**: **(No subject)**  
**_**_Time_**_**:**__3__rd__ August, 11.51am**  
**_**_Message__: _**_Hey! You've been gone for a month already! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH! AT LEAST ANSWER US DAMN IT!_

Checking to see the rest of the messages, most of it was from them and a few random people like the landlord, school, her part-time job employer and such. The miss calls were again, mostly from them mixed with a few random other numbers.

Miki and Yuki were her roommates whom she rented her apartment with, and her only friends. She felt seriously guilty towards them for doing something so irresponsible towards them – Though it was due to her being unable to contact them, it didn't ease her guilt for even a bit.

Tsuki decided that she has something to do before she can start looking for her sister.

* * *

"Hey…" The girl with ash-brown hair was sitting at her desk; playing with a little Netherland Dwarf rabbit that was trying to grab her finger.

"Yeah?" The younger woman turned around to face the speaker.

"So… Any news yet?" Miki asked, the rabbit stopped moving due to her sudden movement as she retracted her hand.

Yuki just looked down sadly, her hands stained with flour as she stayed quiet.

"Sigh… I thought s-" The twenty-two year old woman's speech was interrupted by the doorbell.

The two roommates looked at each other and shrugged, and Miki stood up from her place to open the door. The rabbit tried to follow his owner but didn't succeed due to being stuck on the table and not being able to get down.

The door swung open and the guest looked up.

"Miki," She shifted to get a look over the older woman's shoulder. "Yuki. Sorry, I'm back."

"Wha-" Even though she tried to speak, her body reacted first by pouncing on Tsuki. They were soon joined by a crying Yuki who still had flour on her hands from baking a cake.

"Uwah! Tsuki-chan!" Yuki was crying uncontrollably while Miki tried not to look happy by putting on an angry façade as she broke apart from Tsuki.

"Y-You! Where have you been for this past month! Do you know that you made us so worried?"

"… About that… Let me explain…"

* * *

"…"

"… So…"

"…"

Yuki and Miki looked at Tsuki with doubtful eyes, yet they knew that even though it seems unbelievable, Tsuki isn't one to lie about anything.

If there's anything, Tsuki is honest to the point of even being mean sometimes.

"So you couldn't contact us at all?" Yuki asked, taking a sip from her tea, still trying to digest the unbelievable story.

"Mm. I got all the messages and miss calls just today when I got back."

"… I know you don't lie… B-but it's still kind of unbelievable." Miki cocked her head to one side.

"I don't really care if you guys believe me or not, but I'm not lying. Also, I'll be returning to the shinobi world once I find my sister."

"… So you'll be leaving… Again?" Tears were brimming at Yuki's eyes again.

"Yeah… Well I just came to tell you guys not to worry and maybe make a proper farewell this time." The younger girl hugged her good friend and started crying again.

"Pft… For goodness sake Yuki, stop crying!" Miki exclaimed as she banged on the table.

"Sniff… Tsuki-chan, can you at least spend a week with us?"

"…" The crying girl looked too sincere to be rejected. "_Sigh_, that's fine…" She paused. "Though I don't have a place to live at the moment. Let me find a place before contacti-"

"What're you saying? Just live here." Miki looked annoyed as she announced, sitting down while drinking her cup of tea to cool herself down.

Tsuki smiled and uttered a thanks.

* * *

Three girls sat in a café with their desserts in front of them, half-melted.

Miki scooped up her ice cream with her dessert spoon, looked at it and dropped it back into the parfait cup.

She glanced at the clock on the wall: Two-seventeen.

"Neee. Tsuki-chan, are you really leaving?" Yuki asked childishly, pouting.

The older woman just smiled quietly and finished her macadamia nuts vanilla ice-cream.

"..." Yuki frowned at her as she stood up forcefully. "Ne~ Tsuki-chan, won't you come back anymore?"

"…Sorry, but no."

Yuki's long lashes fluttered as she closed her eyes sadly and sat down once again.

"…Maybe… I'm not promising anything, but… Maybe I will come back occasionally."

Miki looked up from her ice-cream.

Yuki looked ecstatic.

"…Well… That is… If I don't die."

Yuki was flabbergasted.

The spoon dropped back into the cup with a '_clank'_.

"I don't think I explained enough, but… The average lifespan of shinobis is 32. Some older, some younger." She sighed and leaned back on the red booth couch while folding her arms. "I – I am an S-class criminal. Once we become criminals, especially Akatsuki – Which is the organization I'm in right now – Our chances of surviving any encounters, is 70%."

"No way…" Yuki enveloped Tsuki in a tight embrace while Miki remained quiet.

"So… Maybe this will be the last time that I'll see you guys."

**

* * *

A/N**: I am so very sorry that this is so short, but l didn't really plan about these two characters at all. (They were not on my original script.) Then again, I changed the story here and there, and I realized this (deadly) plothole in my original one, so I had to insert them to correct it. Thanks and sorry again!


End file.
